Eight Weeks of Seven Men
by UncensoredPen.Island
Summary: We never expected to contact the Akatsuki with our Ouija board...but we did. And now we're facing the consequences as one by one they show up in our house. Now housing S-ranked criminals that could kill us without a second thought, we try and accommodate them, but of course it's much harder than we expected. Rated M for Hidan's language. Pairings may change later on.
1. Before Monday comes Sunday

I figured that graduating college and moving into my own place was going to be the highlight of my life, but obviously I was wrong. It seems that bad luck always seemed to travel behind me like some tail to a dog, and I can have my friend to thank for that. You see, she was that friend that you always had around, but trouble always seemed to follow just her. Any time I hung out with her it always involved the cops or some bad aftermath from our escapades. This particular time though began with an Ouija board and ended with seven men.

This is how it began.

* * *

"Come on. Just talk to the spirits with me."

"No! This is the last straw Kimi. Every time I do anything with you I always end up having some run in with the law."

"But this doesn't even involve the law…"

"Yeah I know. It involves spirits. Who the fuck gives any of us the right to disturb people while they're dead? Has everyone just overlooked the R.I.P now?"

Kimi pouted at me and continued to shove the Ouija board under my nose. How obnoxious.

"Kimi. I swear to Jesus' Buddha that if you don't get that damn board out of my face, your fetus is going to become the next trophy on my mantelpiece." She didn't even flinch at my gruesome threat which had me fuming on the inside. This girl never ceases to amaze me. You threaten to run over her kids and she'll ask if she could drive the car. Anything I say or do has no effect on this girl. Sometimes I wonder how we ever became friends.

Oh yeah I remember. Or mutual interest in a man named Gackt. Let's just say his face and a blue binder had us bonding like two hydrogen molecules to an oxygen molecule.

"Ugh. Fine! But this is the last time I do anything with you."

It was like she was ninja as one minute I was standing there glaring at her, and the next we're sitting across from each other in the dark with lighted candles on the table and sitting pretzel style in the middle of my living room. "So the way this works," she began while placing both her hands on this heart shaped looking piece," you place both hands on the centerpiece and ask questions. With each question a spirit answers, and moves the piece towards either the letters to spell out the answer, or towards the yes and no if it's a yes and no question."

"I don't feel comfortable doing this." I mumbled. "Oh come off it. It'll be fun." She said while grinning. I stared at her for a good minute before sighing and placed my hands on the centerpiece. "Okay. I'll go first," she said," and then you'll follow up."

"Oh spirits. Do you hear me?" I snorted as the piece moved towards the yes. At this point I should've been concerned that the piece moved, but I figured that it was Kimi who decided to be funny and move the piece. So, naturally, I ignored it. "What kind of question was that?"

"At least I asked a question. All you've done is sat on your lazy ass looking scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then ask a question." I glared at her once more before shifting my gaze towards the board. "Do you think Kimi is stupid for trying to talk to you…." I hesitated for a moment before adding, "Oh spirits." Kimi scowled at my question and the piece laid still. "See no one's there."

It was as if I spoke to soon and the heart shaped piece began to move towards the 'NO'. "Great. Now even the spirits think you're smart." This question and answering business continued on for a while. Each time we asked a question we would wait for the spirit to guide the piece and then write down what he, she or it said. Sometimes they answered and sometimes they didn't, but it began to get interesting when the answering stopped for a while. Kimi, being the ever so observant Captain obvious she is, had to announce that they stopped answering and as a response I of course just rolled my eyes.

"How about you ask a personal question…like…"My fingers tapped my chin as I was deep in thought, before I sprang up with a bright idea. "Ask em' how they died."

"What. Are you crazy? You can't ask them how they died."

"Why not, you're the one who told me to ask questions. And personally I don't see the harm in that. We've been speaking with them for oh," I glanced at my watch as its bright red digits glared 4:30AM at me. "About an hour now."

"But…but what if they get mad." Kimi whispered, as if speaking any louder will alert the spirits to what our plans were. I laughed as Kimi was the one who looked to be scared. Seems that the tables have turned as the more we continued the less interested Kimi became and the more intrigued I became.

"How about we start with a simple question…like their name?" She bit her lip and hesitated a little bit. It took a little more convincing on my part for her to continue with the game, but eventually our hands came to rest on the heart shaped piece. "May I ask who we are speaking to? A name will suffice." Hey who ever said being polite with spirits won't get you anywhere.

We sat for a good three minutes and nothing happened. No moving of the pieces, no shifting in the winds. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero.

"Ok. Maybe no one's home. Let's ask again!"

"NO!" My head snapped towards Kimi as her sudden outburst almost gave me a heart attack. "What is wrong with you? Wasn't it your idea to do this in the first place?" My heart began to beat faster as she suddenly grabbed unto my hand. Her nails were digging into my skin, and I did my best to try and ignore the sharp pinches in my arm.

"It was, but now I'm having second thoughts, and this entire thing is giving me the heebie jeebies. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"What the hell could possibly go wrong? We are in a room by ourselves, and these "spirits" are nothing but dead. They can't hurt us unless you want them to. So stop getting like this. You're really starting to creep me out."

"But…" I gave her my all knowing look that was Shut-the-hell-up-before-I-strangle-you. She looked down and moved the heart piece to the center of the board and asked for the spirit to give us their name.

'S'

'A'

'S'

Kimi and I stared at each other for a moment before looking back down at the board to see the rest of the name being spelt out.

'O'

'R'

"Hana…" Her voice was shaking as the heart piece came to rest on the last letter.

'I'

"Ok. That's it. I'm officially freaked out." Kimi jumped up and moved to sit behind the couch while I stared dumbly at the board. "Sasori…"I whispered. The name was so familiar because it was the name of a character from a TV show that Kimi and I still watch. "Kimi. That's obviously not his name. It's just a joke."

"Ghosts and spirits don't joke." She yelled from her place behind the couch. "How about you explain why his name's Sasori?" I couldn't answer her question as I too was confused as to why the spirit spelt out Sasori. I was at a loss of words and I watched as Kimi's head poked out from behind the couch to glare at me. "Exactly my point." She hissed. "Now put that shit away and let's go to bed."

"But…?" Her icy glare pierced me and I sighed while moving to put away the board. Of course what happened next would surprise and utterly freak out anyone as the piece began to move on its own, quickly moving from letter to letter.

I tried to make out what the spirit, or should I say Sasori was trying to say, but the piece was moving to quickly for my eyes to pick up anything. "Kimi." I whispered.

No answer. I didn't want to take my eyes off the board, but I wanted to know where Kimi was right now.

"Kimi." I whispered more harshly this time, hoping that this time she would answer. What I got as a response was a scream. My head whipped around to see my best friend gone from her seat behind the couch. Where the hell was she? I got up and began frantically searching my house as her screams continued to get louder. "HANA! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

"I'M COMING!" I yelled. Even though she was yelling like some ax murderer was after her, I couldn't pinpoint her location and I was feeling like giving up, when I remembered that I hadn't checked the basement yet. Maybe that was why her voice sounded muffled.

I swung the door open and pounded down the stairs just to see Kimi cowering in the corner with some man standing over her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled while jumping on the strangers back. Within the blink of an eye I was thrown off and I crashed unceremoniously into the couch. I laid there in shock for a minute, dazed at the sheer strength the man had to throw me off so easily like that. It didn't even look like he moved. Dammit. I shook my head and stood up. The man was still standing there but he was no longer towering over Kimi but he was now staring in my direction.

Even though the basement was dark I could still make out a mop of short hair and a tall figure. I blinked and the man was no longer there. "Hana are you okay! I thought he killed you for a second."

I swallowed and looked around the basement to find no one there. I nervously laughed and shook my head even though I knew she wouldn't be able to see. "No...I'm fine."

It was quite for a while before I turned towards Kimi and asked a question that would probably never be answered. "What just happened?"

"You just got your ass handed to you by a shadow." Not the answer I was looking for because it was more of a rhetorical question, but Kimi never picks up on stuff like that.

I glared at her, but she obviously didn't catch that. "What if he's still in the house?" I whispered quietly. She leaned in a little bit to answer me, but a cold hand on my neck had me screaming and scrambling off the couch. I didn't even stop to investigate, but I instead bolted out of the basement and headed straight for my room, only to knock into that same figure that was downstairs. His face was completely impassive as he slowly walked towards me.

"Uh….uhhh…" Yeah I sounded like a complete idiot, but what can I say. This man scared the ever living shit out of me. When he stepped into the moonlight streaming through the window, he didn't look that intimidating. The weird thing was that he looked younger than me. About 17 or 18. What would someone like him be doing scaring older woman like me? It made no sense at all. But then it was like everything hit me. This was Sasori.

Sasori of the Akatsuki. The "Sasori" who we were talking to with the Ouija board. Did we bring him here? How is that even possible? He's a character from a TV show. He's fictional. Just…wow. My mind was all jumbled and nothing coherent could be formed at all. "Who are you?" He spoke in a strong demanding tone and I wasn't one to say no and not answer someone like him. He could kill me without even blinking.

"Uh…I-I'm Hana."

"Where am I?"

"My house." His facial expression read bored beyond belief, but I knew that was just his normal face. He didn't show emotion and he get's agitated very easily. It's a good thing his partner wasn't here because I was sure that Deidara would've gotten on his nerves already, and the result would be a dead Hana and a dead Kimi.

"Where are we?"

"Uh," I hesitated for a moment before looking him in the eye and choking out, "my house." His face showed that he already knew that, but I didn't know what else he was asking for. Did he mean what country we're in…oh. He's probably wondering what village we're in. This was going to be tough explaining everything to him. We weren't anywhere near where he lived. In fact that didn't even exist here.

"Uhh…do you mean what country or village we're in…because…um….yeah." He glared at me for a moment before turning away to inspect the house. I stood still for a good second and watched his retreating back. He headed into the living room and I ran to catch up with him because I wasn't sure if he would destroy my house in a fit of rage seeing as everything would be foreign to him. I too would be frustrated if I showed up in a place that I've never seen before with two strange girls.

He began slowly walking around my living room and picked up pictures and different pieces of items that I knew they didn't have where they were from. What had me intrigued though was his sudden fascination with all the pictures hanging on my wall. The one that he was currently parked in front of was a picture of me and my brother. My brother wasn't looking at the camera and his head was lolled the side as he sat in his wheelchair, but I cherished that picture because it was the last picture I took with him before he died. As Sasori moved to the picture next to it, I couldn't help but stare at my brothers droopy features and smile to myself. Even though he was disabled he still looked handsome. He had light brown hair with sky blue eyes and plump pink lips. I was sure that if his disability wasn't in the way of him, girls would be swooning over him, but of course a lot of people wouldn't notice a boy in a wheelchair.

I sighed and looked to my right to see Sasori staring at a picture of my mom and dad. That was the only picture I knew of that they smiled in and actually looked civil together. But under all that façade and "keeping up with appearances" crap, they actually hated each other. Well let me rephrase that. My dad absolutely hated my mother while my mother loved my father. Her religion was what kept her strong in the relationship, and even though my father would call her names and beat her, she still said she loved him. I actually pitied her and was disgusted with how she handled everything. How could you love something that hurt's you every chance they get?

You're probably wondering why I have a picture of them hanging in my living room, but I have it there as a reminder to never end up like my mother and marry someone that will berate me and beat me. I want to marry someone that will love me and never change when we have kids. Kids ruins everything and that's why I've been debating having kids for the longest time. But now that I'm 22, never dated anyone before, I'm desperate for anything. But, to be honest I'm scared to take that further step to find someone. What if they hurt me like my father hurt my mother? What if they will just use me for my money? I shook these thoughts out of my head as now was not the time to be thinking of that. What my main focus should be is the fact that a cold heartless murderer is standing next to me admiring all the pictures on my wall.

Sasori blinked a couple of times, then turned around and made a beeline for the couch. Once he sat down and was comfortable enough, he stared at me from his position across the room. The feeling of his eyes on me had my body shivering and goose bumps form and in my head I just realized…What happened to Kimi? Last I remember was leaving her in the basement. I snuck a peak at Sasori, and much to my surprise (sarcasm), he was still staring at me. "Uhh…I'm gonna go find Kimi." I peeled out of there like a race car and ran into the basement yelling for her to come out.

Walking down the basement steps I found Kimi sprawled out on the couch snoring while clutching unto my favorite red blanket. I sighed and shook my head at her position. Leave it to Kimi to escape situations like these.

Now you see why I try not to associate with her anymore. She brings the bad things here, and I end up being the one to clean up the mess. Great. Now I'm going to have to figure all of this out.

"Thanks a lot Kimi."

* * *

Sasori was still sitting on the couch where I left him, but he was reading a book this time. When I walked towards the couch on the opposite side of him, I snuck a look at the title and almost laughed at what he was reading. It was the book Modelland by Tyra Banks. That book was one of the worst books I've ever read, but I kept it because my friend Catherine gave it to me. Plus Tyra's signature was in the front of the book, and I loved her for her show and works…but she should stick to modeling. Not writing….no offense or anything. Watching Sasori's facial expressions as he flipped through the pages was to say the least bit boring. His face remained the same, but if you looked hard enough you could see irritation and annoyance written all over his face.

"I wouldn't continue looking at that. You might get annoyed even more." His eyes remained on the page and I could see his eye twitching. "Tookie de la crème." Hearing him pronounce the main characters name had a snort bubbling up my throat, but I managed to hold it down, afraid that if he heard me laughing at him I would be killed. "Um. It's a bad name I know." He closed the book and tossed it behind him. I jumped at the impact of the book on the floor, but watched as Sasori stared at the Ouija board. I forgot that I hadn't put it away. I quickly got up and packed up the board before tossing it into the closet. I hope we never use that damn thing ever again.

"So…" I started expecting him to branch off of that, but he didn't. He just sat and stared.

What an oddball.

"Well seeing as how you seem to be bubbling with enthusiasm, and I don't want to interrupt your sentence. I will go ahead and say that you're not from around here, and that this is New Jersey. We're in Saddle River, in Bergen County." I would expect that all of this went over his head, but he didn't make any gestures or say anything that would give away his lack of knowledge on the area.

"I'm assuming you have no idea what I'm talking about…so let's just say we're not in Fire Country, Wind Country or wherever you were residing. That doesn't exist here."

"What do you mean?" Finally! The puppet master speaks.

"What I mean is that ninja's and villages are nonexistent in this world."

"What do you mean?" Okay this was getting pretty old, pretty fast. The least he could've done was rephrase it to make it seem like he's the least bit interested. Maybe if I talk about the Akatsuki he'll crack and say something along the lines of, 'How do you know about the Akatsuki'. But I highly doubt that. He might kill me for knowing about them, but back in his world, within the Gaara arc, the Akatsuki we're becoming well known so me saying anything about them probably wouldn't come as a surprise to him. The only problem is that I know more than the average person over there would. I know about all the members, their likes and dislikes, their partners, missions they've completed, missions for the future, how they die, and their plan for world domination. If I ever spoke a word of any of those things, Kimi's fetus wouldn't be on the mantelpiece…my head would.

So I kept my mouth shut about everything Akatsuki and played dumb. Yes folks. I played the stupid neighbor next door. It's not like I had anything to worry about. Sasori wasn't much of a talker, and he wouldn't ask me any questions. Matter of fact, he would keep to himself and just educate himself about this world. He wouldn't fret over anything because it would be bothersome to him. I felt like his thoughts were revolving around, 'I'm no longer tied to the Akatsuki so my obligations no longer lie there'. He's probably thinking that he no longer has any obligations period. Maybe that's why he just sat there and stared at me.

It made me uncomfortable, but I knew he was just sizing me up and judging if I was a threat to him. But come on. A girl that looks like me would hardly seem much of a threat. If anything I was a threat to myself.

I checked my watch again as now 5:30AM glared at me.

Great. I had work in an hour, and I didn't get any sleep at all as my last shift lasted four hours longer because stupid Brittany asked if I could cover for her. Asshole.

Now I would have to run off of coffee and sugar, which wasn't good at all. Considering the fact that I had an irregular heartbeat, caffeine and large amounts of sugar didn't do me any justice. In fact it made my heart hurt and my heart beat faster than usual.

I'll have Brittany to thank for that.

"So here's the thing. I have work in an hour, and you have nowhere to go. I'll allow you to stay here for the time being until you find a way home, but there will be conditions. Living under my roof you will follow my rules. There aren't much, and they're easy to follow. All I'm asking is that you don't destroy my property and I won't hire someone to destroy you." The last part obviously was an attempt at an empty threat, but it'll be good to let him know that I don't play around. "Rule number one is leave everything the way you've found it. My house is completely clean and I like to keep it that way. Rule number two is that you are never to leave the house without my permission and without me. If you do get permission you are only allowed to go as far as the driveway, which is pretty far if you look outside. Rule number three is never ever answer the door if you hear or sense someone there. And the last rule is, if I ever have company over you will hide until they leave. Capisci!"

I was shocked that Sasori slowly nodded, but I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank god it was him that ended up here rather than someone else. "I'm going to take a quick shower and eat breakfast so just..uh make yourself at home." I began to walk towards the stairs when another rule popped into my head. I turned my head to look at Sasori and said, "Oh and one more thing is never ever enter my room without my permission and don't touch my stuff. The same goes for Kimi." I shot him a quick smile and ran upstairs to take a shower and begin my day, which I knew was going to be very long.

Oh god. I don't know what I got myself into, but Sasori wouldn't be any trouble. He's a good…kid…or puppet I should say. He listens to people and follows directions. Thank god him and not Tobi...or should I say Madara. I shivered at just the thought of him showing up on my doorstep.

Well…only one of the Akatsuki showed up, but I was curious as to why Sasori? Why not one of the other members? And if one came, shouldn't that mean that all of them should come. I didn't want to dig myself an early grave and speak to soon, but why not all of them?

Why just one?

* * *

**A/N: Ok. First story on this account. I made this chapter long because…well I had the time. I'll try and update every day, because I really have no excuse as to why I can't. It's summer and I'm not working until next week so my goal is to pump these babies out every day. This story is something that I would like to think is original. You'll see who's in here and who's not…so just wait and you'll see. Okay that's enough of that.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em', nor will I want to own them. I'd rather leave that to Masashi Kishimoto. He's good at what he does.**


	2. And after Monday comes Hell

**A big thank you to my first reviewer MechanicalPrincess! I was extremely happy to receive my first review, and hopefully everyone would follow her example and review. I want to know if everyone's enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

My shower was cut short at the sound of movement downstairs. I wasn't concerned at the fact that Sasori was moving around, but I wasn't too comfortable with him down there by himself. Sighing to myself, I turned off the water, and quickly toweled myself dry. I threw on my light blue scrubs and put my hair into a tight ponytail, using clips where necessary to pin up the excess hair. Couldn't have hair in the way while I worked. I stared at my reflection to make sure I was presentable before quickly heading downstairs. I glanced at my watch and 6:00AM was sitting on the screen.

"Shit. I'm gonna' be late."

Walking into the kitchen I jumped as Sasori was sitting on the counter looking at the cupboard filled to the brim with tools I used for baking. "What is this?" He asked without turning in my direction. "Uh…well this I use to mix dough, since it's easier than using my hands. And that is my coffee maker which I actually need right now...so excuse me." He tilted his head to this side as I grabbed the coffee maker and plugged it in. As I went about my business of brewing coffee, I felt Sasori's eyes on me the entire time, but I brushed it off as best I could and made breakfast. My breakfast consisted of an omelet filled with green peppers, red peppers, and onions, deep fried potatoes that were sliced like circles, and coffee. Omelets were absolutely my favorite and I always made them for breakfast. Well…not always but you get the point. I also made an omelet for Kimi but left it in the microwave.

She always knows that I leave her breakfast in the morning, and all she has to do is warm it up. Since my schedule was irregular today and I wasn't sure if I'd be home for lunch I left her a quick note while I ate, saying that there was leftover chicken and rice in the fridge.

When I was finished eating I grabbed an apple and was about to head out the door when Sasori's face was in my vision. "What time will you be back?" He asked with a bored tone. Glad to know he cares so much.

I shrugged and told him that I never knew because my schedule was so irregular, but that I'd call Kimi and let her know. "Oh and since Kimi is off today you will get to stay with her. She'll teach you everything and let you know how things work, so don't worry. And today we'll talk and try to figure out what exactly is going on." He stepped out of the way and I hurried towards the front door. Grabbing my wristlet and keys I slipped on a jacket and some sneakers before heading out the door.

* * *

I managed to make it to work, but not on time. I was ten minutes late, but thankfully no one was there to see me sneak in. We no longer had to clock in, but fill out a time sheet which was in my favor as I could easily say I was here for 6:30AM rather than 6:40AM. Shrugging off my coat, I went into the back room to hang it up in my locker before grabbing my clipboard. I groaned as I flipped through a list of 50 names on there that I had to do regular checkups.

As I glowered at the paper, Brittany, the day time nurse walked inside and began changing her scrubs, as the front of hers reeked of vomit and fluids that I would rather not know about. "Rough morning?" I asked. She just nodded her head and changed shirts as I stared at her for a minute. Thank god I wasn't assigned to Mr. Raffery. He was a man of 60 years old, with the bladder control of a two year old, and vomited constantly because of his frequent stomach bugs he seemed to acquire.

I shuddered at just the thought of cleaning up his vomit. "Oh, by the way Hana. You need to give Mr. Raffery his morning meal and clean out his bags."

"What! I thought that Caren was doing that?"

She shook her head and grinned. "Caren complained about him harassing her, which is an utter lie, so she recommended you for the job." If you heard the growl that escaped my throat you would've thought a bear was residing in the room. "Does this girl have some sort of personal vendetta against me or something?"I shrieked. The pen that was in my grip snapped in half as I stormed out of the room just to hear Britanny laughing at me as the door slammed shut.

I swear everyone was out to get me. My day was already turning fowl and I guarantee you that Kimi was probably having more fun than me.

**Kimi's P.O.V**

Surprisingly when I woke up this morning I wasn't staring down the blade of a kunai. I figured that Sasori would've killed me in my sleep or waited for me to wake up to do the deed. Instead he was sitting in the kitchen flipping through a Tyra Banks book? Now you're probably curious as to why I wasn't scared at all. Well Sasori scared the shit out of me last night…or this morning technically, so I was fine this morning. Seeing him didn't scare me at all. Actually I was quite happy having company in this big house. I wasn't roommates or anything with Hana. Matter of fact I lived about twenty minutes away, but I was over here all the time that she just gave me a room and just told me to come by whenever.

Then she began making breakfast for me in the morning and leaving me little notes with money if I ever needed to order, which I of course being the good friend that I am paid her back in full, if not more than that. But then she just started doing her morning chores and inserted me into everything. So I guess you could say that we are "roommates". I might as well move in here…but I like my house. I'm always over here because I don't have anyone at home. Sure Quiberly my cute little mouse was there, but he didn't count as company. I can't talk to a mouse. That's just crazy.

"So..enjoying the book." I said happily while jumping unto the counter so that I could sit next to him. He made no indication that he had heard, but instead flipped the page and turned his head to read. I'm sure he was trying to wrap his head around the nonsensical plotline, but it would never happen, and I'm positive he'll get fed up with the thing soon enough. "You shouldn't waste your time reading something like that."

"It's interesting." He mumbled. No. It wasn't interesting. It was a load of bologna, and many other people from would side with me on that. "Anyway. Your head is in the way of the microwave and it looks like Hana made me an omelet for breakfast, so if you could…" He titled his head out of the way as I opened the microwave and grabbed my food. I sighed as I pulled the omelet out, and stared at the plate. Omelet again.

I swear when she makes breakfast she never thinks of me. This chick runs off of omelet's but I on the other hand love variety. This was the third day in a row that she made omelet's and I was actually getting sick of it. I didn't really think that much when I asked Sasori if he wanted my food, because he obviously couldn't eat. "I'm a puppet. I don't eat." I feigned surprise and began poking his body trying to fake being curious. "Really?"

"Yes. Now stop that." He said swatting my hand away. "It's quite annoying." I pouted at him as I got down from the counter. "Meanie." I stuck my tongue out at him and poked him one last time for good measure.

I got a glare in return.

"Okay. I'm sorry for poking you." I said. "At least it's me and not Deidara." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't expect Sasori to hear that, but the slamming of a book had me jumping ten feet in the air. "Jesus. Don't scare me like that."

"What do you know about the brat?"

"Uh…who?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

My mouth was completely sealed. I couldn't reveal what I knew about Deidara to him. Frankly it was embarrassing that I knew all of this. Naruto was such a kids show and grown-ups like me shouldn't be watching it. But of course, Hana and I are kids at heart and we can't help but be obsessed with anime. I mean who doesn't love anime. Anime is heaven in itself. And I'm positive that there's an anime heaven. When I die, I would love to go there.

"Well….Oh would you look at the time." I chirped, while glancing down at my nonexistent watch. "Duty calls." I turned around and made a beeline for the stairs, but Sasori stood in the doorway, completely blocking my only escape route.

I groaned inwardly at his harsh glare. I don't know what Hana wanted me to tell him. Was I supposed to lie and say I know nothing. But he'd obviously know that I was lying. I was a horrible liar and I always ended up laughing or just smirking. It always gave me away. Plus what would happen if I did tell him. He was sure to kill me. I scratched my head as I racked my brain with a way of answering his question. "Do I have to tell you?" I whined. "Can't you just wait for Hana to come home? She knows way more than I do." He squinted at me as if trying to figure out if I was lying or not, but I kept my face quite impassive if I do say so myself. It was a long uncomfortable silence, but it ended when he stepped aside, allowing me to pass. "Thanks Sasori…uh…I'll go call Hana now."

His response was just him retreating back to the kitchen.

"Anti-social much…" I mumbled while heading up the stairs.

"I heard that." I glared at the now closed kitchen door and shook my fist at it. "Damn you and your ninja skills."

* * *

**Hana's P.O.V**

Today turned out worse than I had expected. Brittany had told me time after time what I had been reassigned to, and Caren the oh-so-loving-nurse decided to make my shift a living hell. First it began with Mr. Raffery. Yes I know that he could sometimes be a chore, but that didn't mean that you lied about his behavior and then ask to change schedules with me. On top of that I was now working her shift tonight from 6PM to 11PM, which meant that I wouldn't be getting home until around 12 o'clock tonight. The only good thing was that they didn't get rid of my lunch break so I had an hour and a half lunch break while Brittany took my shift because I covered for her the other day. I guess covering her shift that night wasn't that bad.

And don't even get me started on how she purposely didn't check each patient's vitals like she was supposed to. I knew that Caren was just doing it to get on my nerves, and let me tell you that it was working like a charm. Walking towards the backroom where the kitchen was held I grumbled with each step I took. All the nurses that were idling around shied away from me as they knew that I was completely pissed off. And when there's a pissed off Hana, everyone knows it. I was the fuse, and I short circuited because of a little water. And that water was Caren.

Thankfully though, lunchtime had come and I was able to leave work and head back home. I wouldn't have to return until six so I could easily relax at home. My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of my cell phone and I groaned when I read the caller ID. I pulled over to the side of the road and answered the phone.

"What do you want?" I snapped, not realizing how much of a bitch I just sounded. "Caren got to you again huh." Kimi's voice said through the phone. "Yes she did. I swear Kimi her personal goal in life is to make my job a living hell. She probably has a scoreboard at home marking down each time she pisses me off. Bitch probably even has a list titled 'what to do to Hana today'."

"Calm down. There's no need to get so riled up. The only reason why she keeps doing it is because you keep responding. Just ignore her and continue on like nothing has happened."

"Easy for you to say…" I grumbled. A stray hair fell down into my face and I pushed it away while switching my cell phone to my other ear. "Well…anyway. I didn't call you to bitch about Caren."

"Okay then. What did you call me for?"

"I called you because I don't know what I'm supposed to tell Sasori."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he might be unto us." I could barely hear what Kimi was saying as I was sure she was trying to cover her mouth so that Sasori couldn't hear, but by doing that I couldn't hear.

"Can you please repeat that hun'."

"Ugh. Just come home ASAP okay."

"Sure. I'm already on my way."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. Moaning I pulled the car back on the road and continued home.

* * *

When I got home I was met with dead silence and a messy kitchen. I wasn't surprised though about the dishes in the sink and the crumbs all over the counter. It was normal for my kitchen to look like that after I got home from work. Let's just say that Kimi wasn't really the greatest person when it comes to cleaning. She's about as clean as a pig rolling around in mud.

You get my point now.

She left everything to me, and sometimes it was annoying having to clean up after her like a mother, but it just came in the package. Open up Kimi and you get a foul mouthed accountant who's as loud as a blow horn and loves to devour everybody's fridge like it's the last time she'll ever see food. You'd think she'd be fat, but she was skinnier than a light post. I was jealous of her high metabolism, but I also had a decent one. It just took a little longer for me to lose the pounds.

But enough about our metabolism's. The house was silent and I was actually concerned. Maybe Sasori got fed up with Kimi's mouth, because she does like to talk a lot, and he ended up killing her while she was asleep. But that wouldn't be possible because I had just talked with her. Unless Sasori somehow developed a woman's voice similar to Kimi's and figured out how to use a phone and contacted me to make sure I thought she was still alive, then I would have to say he is a mastermind criminal. Kudos to him if that did happen.

But it didn't. In fact I found Kimi lying on the couch staring at the ceiling with no red-headed puppet in sight. "Kimi…where's our guest."

"Around."

"And you didn't bother to make sure he didn't go snooping around."

"Nope."

"Kimi." I began in a threatening voice. "What do you think might happen if he reads about you-know-what?" It was hard saying these words through gritted teeth, as the more nonchalant her attitude was, the more angered I became. "He probably won't even know what it is." I closed my eyes and breathed in and out through my nose, trying to make the anger disappear. My therapist said I always had a terrible anger, and the only way I could squash it was to think rationally and breathe in and out. _"Remember to repeat that mantra we practiced." "Thinking of killing people is the same as actually doing the action. Clear your head of all malicious thoughts and __**breathe**__."_

"Kimi." I started in a happier tone. Obviously it was forced and she could tell as she sat up and stared at me with a twisted look on her face as if she had eaten something sour. "Naruto is a Jinchūriki, and is the holder of the Nine Tails . Now, what is the goal of the Akatsuki?"

Her mouth formed an 'oh' shape and I nodded my head. "Ya'. Didn't think like that didja." Kimi jumped up off of the couch and pointed nervously towards the stairs. "I think I saw him go upstairs."She whispered. My response to that was to hit myself on the forehead and shove her out of the way so that I could go upstairs myself. The second level of my house wasn't really as large. I would say it's bigger than a regular sized home upstairs as it consisted of four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a ladder that led to my art studio in the attic, and a balcony. What I liked about the balcony was that it was exactly like a veranda, but it was covered with glass like a greenhouse would look. Up here I kept all of my plants which allowed enough sunlight for the plants to grow, but not a lot so that anyone sitting up here in summer would be burned from the sun's rays. I kept a picnic table up here as well as a small refrigerator so that when relaxing up here you wouldn't have to worry about walking all the way downstairs to get food. The balcony was extended off of my art studio so you could just imagine the amount of stairs you would have to walk down just to get to the kitchen.

The first room that I checked was the art studio and veranda. I figured he might have wandered up here because when you walk up the stairs the ladder is leaning up against the wall right in front you, but when I went up there he wasn't anywhere in sight. I was confused because if I didn't know the layout of the house that would have been the first place that I checked. When I came down the ladder Kimi was standing there with a nervous look on her face as if she knew something that I didn't.

"Well he wasn't up there."

"I didn't think he would be."

"Why not?" I asked. I could hear her gulp from here, and I whipped my head around to stare at her.

"What?"

"He's…" She pointed towards my room door that was partly left ajar. "What!" I yelled going towards the door. I flung it open and there stood Sasori in front of my bookshelf with the one book I didn't want him to find.

Naruto.

He wasn't reading anything important, but it was Volume one. The beginning of everything. I was positive that once he began reading this he would want to read the others, and what would stop him. Me? I was weaker than a fly. Plus everything he could ever want to know about Naruto was sitting on my shelf right there in plain view. All volumes one through fifty six. I was missing four volumes because those hadn't been released yet in English, but in Japan they had.

This was a nightmare. No this was not even a nightmare. This was the worse shit that could ever happen in reality. Okay so not really the worst because that would be exaggerating, but it came pretty darn close. He could easily take these books with him if he ever found a way back to his world. Not to mention if he found out volume twenty eight where he makes his debut appearance.

Oh god. And even if I tried to hide them he could easily find them. His chakra was probably already seeping into the pages. Maybe he'll attach chakra strings to it so that even if I tried to hide my entire collection he could easily find it. Why did he have to be a ninja goddammit?

"Do you realize what you have done Kimi."

"What. It can't be that bad." She whispered back as we stepped out of my room and into the hallway.

"H-He broke rule number five. Never ever enter my room without my permission." I stared in shock as Sasori continued to read volume one as if it was his life source. He was so absorbed in his reading that I didn't even think that he noticed Kimi and I arguing about him right there in the hallway. "Kimi! What the hell! You were supposed to be watching him!" I hissed, while grabbing unto her arm. "He's not supposed to know about those books."

"I'm not no nanny! He's a grown man…er…puppet who can take care of himself." She retorted, shaking of my tight grip and took a step closer, jabbing a perfectly manicured fingernail in my face.

"Kimi! He's a friggin' ninja! NINJA! Not from our world who isn't supposed to know about..you know…that." We glared at each other, and I could feel my eye twitching like it always does when I get angered. "And furthermore this is my house! My house means my fucking rules!"

"Stop being such a baby."

I was about to yell at her for having the audacity to tell me to stop being such a baby, when Sasori's voice broke my angered thoughts. "You two are extremely loud and I would appreciate it if you lowered your voice. I'm trying to read."

Our argument ceased completely as both Kimi and I stared at him, dumbfounded by his nonchalant attitude. How could he just sit there and act so…casual. Here I am tearing my hair out about him discovering Naruto, and he's just sitting there like it was his job to find the book and read it. I walked up to him and tried snatching the book out of his hand, but he was no longer standing there. Instead he was sitting on my bed with his back to the head board and his feet spread out in front of him.

"Damn you ninja's." The rest of the Naruto books that were sitting on my shelf were practically pleading for me to toss them into a deep dark pit where Sasori wouldn't find them. I was sure that these books didn't want to divulge their secrets to someone that would use it against their own main character, and I couldn't help but pray that no one else would show up here. If Itachi showed up he would most likely try to Amaterasu the books seeing as how the massacre and his secrets were sprawled all across the pages for anyone to see. If Pein came, oh god don't even let me think about that. But what would be worse than Pein would be Madara. I shivered at the thought of him and his alias Tobi living in my home. At the first sign of either Kimi or I separated and completely alone, he would be sure to interrogate and probably torture information out of us. And if that didn't work he always had the books to fall back on. Only problem was that there were fifty six volumes. There were too many books that he wouldn't know where to begin.

And because of that, he would turn back to us for information. Cue more torture techniques. Those books were more of a liability than I realized and I made up my mind that I needed to burn them as soon as possible.

"I blame all of this on you." I said jabbing Kimi in the arm. "The rest of the Akatsuki are gonna' show up and extract information from us and it's going to be all your fault." She just rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm. I wasn't done talking with her yet. "We need to talk."

This time she became very serious.

* * *

"What do we do then?"

"We burn those damn things." I whispered more quietly than she did. We were currently in the trunk of my car in the garage, lying as low as possible so that Sasori wouldn't be able to see or hear us. Thank the lord for lack of chakra, and darkness. The only type of light we had was the sunlight streaming through the garage windows, but even that couldn't fully illuminate the whole room, giving us an advantage. It had taken some time to avoid Sasori, but it wasn't that hard considering the fact that his puppet eyes were glued to those books like a mother to its child.

"We can't just burn them. It would cause too much of a commotion."

"How?" I asked. "We burn them and it leaves no evidence."

"What are you going to do? Just walk up the fireplace and announce, "Oh yeah by the way guys, just making a large fire in the middle of the friggin' summer to burn these books that hold so much information about you that it would make your head spin." You can't just do that. Plus burning something does leave evidence you twit. It's called ashes. That's about as much evidence as they need to know that we're hiding something." Kimi did make some sense there, but I made much more sense when it came to plans. Or at least I thought I did, until she completely shut me down. "How about each day I take one book to work and burn it when we dispose of dead patients clothing?"

"That's going to look even worse Hana. Your bookshelf would slowly be depleting and that could take fifty-six days. Who's to say that another won't show up tomorrow? Or maybe even this hour. It's just too risky."

"So what are you suggesting? We just leave them there."

"Well my mother always said hide things in plain sight. No one's going to look for something that's right there. They would expect you to hide it in the most obscure place you can think of."

"Why are you talking like the entire organization's here?" When she kept saying "they" it scared me to think of the entire lot of them being inside of my house. It was like they were here this very second. Just that thought alone had me shivering in fear.

"Because they could be! I'm just thinking sensibly, and that sensible side of me is screaming to talk like they're all here. Sasori is just one, but he speaks for all nine of them now."

"Oh my god Kimi what are we going to do! I blame all this shit on you. If you hadn't let him go into my room then—"

"Don't blame all of this on me. The minute he appeared, you should've known to hide those damn books." I sighed in defeat. She was right. We were both equally at fault in this situation, but maybe we were just over thinking all of this. Maybe Sasori would be the only one to stay.

"How did he get here in the first place?" I began to ask. I felt stupid once the question escaped my mouth as it was very obvious. That Ouija board had brought him here. "It was the Ouija board." Kimi said in perfect timing with my thoughts. "So that would mean that if we use the Ouija board again, it might suck him back into the board."

"Yes it **might**, but it could also bring another member here."

"It's a shot I'm willing to take."

"Are you sure you want that? Madara could weasel his way out of the board and then we would be in deep shit."

"Yeah but to all the members, excluding Pein, Itachi, Zetsu, and maybe Konan, think that it's just Tobi: the annoying new recruit who talks in third person, and always instigates things. Sasori wouldn't tell him about the books. He'd most likely keep it to himself."

"Not necessarily. He'd eventually end up telling Pein if he asked."

"So either way we're screwed." She nodded slowly.

"Ugh. How did we end up like this Kimi? Look at us. Hiding out in my car discussing escape plans like we're fugitives or something."

"I blame the board."

"Me too."

Everything was now blown to hell, but the only chance we really had was that stupid Ouija board. It was like a lifeline with a fifty-fifty chance. Either we send Sasori back with the board, or we bring another member here. And the latter was like putting your hand into a black bag and pulling out a marble. That marble could be any member. I didn't think there was a certain order with this chance crap, but the "not knowing who could show" up thing was really killing me.

"Maybe if we pray, we might get a member that wouldn't do shit."

"Like Kakazu." Kimi said.

"Yeah. He most likely would just ask us for all our money and just count it every day. Or just be stingy and tell us we can't buy anything expensive. "

"I doubt that'd be the only thing he'd do. From what we've seen of the show, we only see what Kishimoto wants us to see. These men have personalities…traits…quirks that we don't see in the show. I'm sure they actually **live **over there if you get what I mean."

"So you mean, when no one's watching and the TV's turned off or no one's reading and the book is closed, they still move around and live their lives like normal people."

"Exactly!"

"Well it does make sense." Kimi mumbled. She was about to open her mouth and say something when the trunk of my car was opened and light poured in, blinding us for a second. Both Kimi and I turned to each other with an "Oh shit" look on our face before facing the person who opened the trunk.

There stood Sasori with his normal impassive face. I swallowed harshly as both Kimi and I looked like a couple who was just caught having sex by our parents: eyes wide open with a "yes were hiding something" look on our face.

"How did he know how to open the trunk?" She whispered without looking away from Sasori.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" I shot back, also staring at his statue like figure.

It was silent for a moment before Sasori grabbed both our feet and pulled us towards him, making me 'eep' like a mouse and Kimi flail like a fish out of water. We both fell in a heap on the ground and stared up at his towering figure.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." I squeaked.

He didn't even nod. He just walked away, and at that moment I knew we were both in deep shit.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would've had this up yesterday, but I was so absorbed in Phoenix Rising written by Kai Maciel (has anyone read that?) that I was distracted mostly the entire day. The story is really really good. Like mind-blowing good. **

**Anyway you'll have to wait and see if a member comes or if they're able to send Sasori back into the board. But I must say you guys are going to be along for a very bumpy ride. I will be making a sequel to this, just telling you from now. With what I've been planning for this story, it's going to be a long time before the story ends. As for romance..well..you'll just have to see. *evil smirk* Mwahahaha**

**6/29/12 3:57PM **


	3. The Theory

**Things I'd like to address:**

**# 1: There are Major spoilers in this story, so if you haven't read or watched Naruto Shippuden please refrain from reading this story**

**#2 Can anyone tell me how to show anonymous reviews? I've been looking all over the place and can't find it.**

* * *

"What were you doing in that contraption?" He questioned. I felt like I was being scolded by my father as both Kimi and sat on the couch in front of him with both our hands placed on our knees. Our heads were tilted downwards, and we couldn't help but continue to sneak glances at each other. Of course these glances weren't just glances. They were glances with messages, messages that were trying to be received by the both of us. I was trying to shoot a message to Kimi telling her that she should start talking first, and I was sure that she was trying to send the same message to me as her eyes became wide and shifted in the direction of Sasori, as if urging me to go first.

I actually wasn't surprised that she was encouraging me to go first. I always have to be the one to address everything. She's such a nuisance sometimes, but our talk in my car helped as I now knew what to say to Sasori. "We were discussing how you appeared in my house."

"Oh." Yeah you sit there and feel stupid, you dumb puppet. I won't fall to your trickery, nor will I divulge any information to you. You may be a hot doll, but that doesn't mean you can use your attractiveness to make me talk. That's just cheating.

"We were wondering what happened before you came here? Do you remember what you were doing? What you felt when you came here? Who you were with?" We were able to avoid what we were really discussing in my car as Sasori was now staring at the ceiling as if the answers were going to drop on his head like an anvil. Please. I wish it were that easy.

"I remember…darkness."

"Darkness?" Kimi and I repeated simultaneously. I looked and her and shook my head. She nodded, understanding completely. I was going to do all the questioning and she was to sit there and put everything together. When we aren't at each other's throats, we did make a good team.

"Yes. I believe the brat and I were separated."

That meant that the Gaara arc had already begun, and they already finished extracting Shukaku from him. Sasori was going to die and Deidara was going to lose his right arm to Kakashi and his left to Gaara.

"What happened while the two of you were separated?"

"I died." Insert awkward silence here as I racked my brains for another question to ask him before it became unbelievably awkward. "Uh...and then darkness?"

"Yes. But then I saw a man with a black hood on."

"Can you describe what he looked like?"

"No. It was dark."

"Then how did you know a man was there, and that he had a black hood on."

Sasori glared at me and I shrunk back a little. "Just trying to help…"

"I just saw him okay. He was standing there and asked if I wanted to live again."

"And you were naturally inclined to say yes like any other human being…er puppet would, correct." He nodded and put his hand in front of his face. "Strange how I came here and this hand was puppet like…and now—" He stopped speaking and just continued to stare at his hand. Kimi and I exchanged looks and I knew what she was thinking. My thoughts were running around what she was thinking and I looked at Sasori strangely. He was changing into a human being.

"Does that mean that—"

"Yes. I am becoming human once again."

Our suspicions were confirmed but we couldn't help but stare at him in awe. "How?"

"This place must be interfering with my anatomy."

"So you think that the rest of your body will end up turning human." He didn't say anything at first. He just sat there staring at his arm. It may be very shocking for him considering that he's been a puppet for many years, so reverting back to a human must be weird. I let him stare at his hand for a long time before opening my mouth to speak. "We have a theory."

He didn't make any indication that he had heard us, but I knew he was listening just from the twitching of his eyebrows. "Kimi and I believe that we brought you here through the Ouija board. That was the board that you saw the other night. So we figured that in order to send you back to your wor—place, we'd have to repeat what we did the other night. But there's also a downside."

This time he did lift his head and gave us his full attention. "We might end up bringing another member here. Just like how you came to us through the board, another member might escape. We're assuming it might be Deidara because he's your partner." That was an utter lie. We never really discussed who might come through. We discussed who we would **want **to come through. It could be any random person, but I only said Deidara because that was the only member that he had heard us talk about. To him, he may think that we only know about the both of them and not any of the others, which kind of worked in our favor. That meant we wouldn't have to answer any questions.

"So Kimi and I decided to try and send you back on Sunday, and if it doesn't work then I guess we end up with another person. But I have work soon and I haven't even eaten yet, and I'm starving." And with that our discussion ended. I seriously thought that Sasori was going to choke us for "conspiring" against him in the back of my trunk, but he didn't. I knew that he had some sort of suspicion that there was more to it than what we were saying. I mean come on. Our "theory" that we just disclosed with him didn't have to be discussed in secret. It involved him which meant that if anything we all should have been having a discussion in the living room like we were right now, not like how Kimi and I were before. Just us being in the back of my car, lights off, and huddled down on the floor screamed suspicious. I knew just from taking one look at him that his thoughts were revolving around what I was just thinking and I wasn't surprised at all. He's an S-ranked criminal, trained to pick up on tiny words or gestures to determine if the person they're speaking to is lying to their face. You could tell just from my choice in words that I was guilty beyond belief.

I figured that because the conversation was over and the room became silent that that could be a cue for me to excuse myself and head to the kitchen to eat before returning to work but what angered me though was what came out of Sasori's mouth as I stood up.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why not? I have to go to work!"

"You're going to test that theory out now."

"What! I have work in twenty minutes. If I'm not there I could get fired you moron." Oh crap. Shouldn't have said that. But it was too late as a hand clamped down on my throat and began to squeeze unmercifully. "I've been very patient with you considering how I am a guest in your house, but your voice is becoming quite irritating. Now you will do as I say or face the consequences of your actions." And with that he dropped me, and I fell to the floor coughing from the lack of air that wasn't flowing into my lungs. I rubbed the spot where his hands just were, and I knew that a bruise was going to form.

"Okay." I rasped out, still trying to get air into my lungs. "Kimi…go get the board." Kimi was shaking when I looked at her, but I gently nudged her knee telling her to get a move on. While she retrieved the board and set it up as quickly as possible, I went to get my cell phone that was resting right next to my wristlet on the kitchen counter. I called my boss explaining why I wouldn't be able to come in for my next shift. My fingers were crossed as I explained to her why I wouldn't be able to show up at work for a while.

"Apparently" my grandmother suddenly experienced a heart attack and was unable to dial 9-1-1, but pressed the alert button that was attached to her wrist, to well…alert the police that an accident had happened. By the time the ambulance arrived nothing could be done and she had passed away right on her kitchen floor. By then I was close to "hysterics" and my boss had to console me as I "cried" over the phone. She told me to take off as much time as I needed, and that the unfortunate news to go along with this death is that I wouldn't be paid while gone. Before hanging up the phone, I had to assure her numerous times that I would be fine while alone, and that no I wouldn't do anything stupid.

Why would she ever think I would cut myself over my grandmother's death? I hadn't cut myself since seventh grade, and that was when I was going through some very difficult times. I learned my lesson then, and I'm glad that I didn't have very obvious scars as a result of my idiocy. I'm not saying that those that cut themselves are idiots.

No.

That is **far** from what I was trying to say.

It's just that I wasn't careful with what I did and where I did it to myself. That was what made me an idiot.

And because I tended to label myself an idiot and blame myself for being the cause of many unfortunate events, I didn't want to be the first one to touch it and be responsible for bringing another Akatsuki member here. Who needs two when one alone was hard to deal with?

….Okay so I'll acknowledge Sasori for not being that much of a handful. At least he wasn't a rowdy member (Hidan), and preferred the quiet. Only downside to this puppet was that he was highly impatient. And when I mean highly…I mean it to the full extent of the words definition. I could practically see the wood in his head acting gear like and turning towards the thought of, "If she makes me wait once, I'll turn her into my personal puppet project." Sasori, dare I say was a male version of Caren. No excuse me, scratch that. Hidan would be a male version of Caren. If he ever showed up in this house, his only goal would be to piss me off to the brink of insanity. Let me tell you, I was so not looking forward to that at all. Maybe Kimi would, because she took a liking to him and had a softer than soft spot for him, but me. **No**

I'll reach out for the quiet more observant ones. Preferably Itachi. But even him I didn't like. He was **too** quiet. He was that kid in the back of the classroom that plotted school shootings for years, trying to perfect everything before carrying out his grandmaster plan. And people like that scared me.

But yet they intrigued me as well. Yes, this doesn't make any sense period, but that's just my opinion on the stoic Itachi. If I had an opinion for each and every one of the members of the Akatsuki, I would be talking for a really long time. The only ones that I really had a heavy opinion on would most likely be Pein, Tobi, Madara (even though they're separate, I have an opinion on his alias and him), Itachi, and Deidara.

When it came down to praying who I would want to come through that Ouija board out of those four, it would most likely be none of them. None of them shouldn't be an option, but I felt that anyone of them was a ticking time bomb just waiting to be stepped on so they could explode.

Pein because he was just Pein.

Tobi because he was just too damn happy for his own good.

Madara because well…it's Madara. That man was more unpredictable than the DOW stock market.

Itachi because you never knew what went on in that Uchiha head of his.

And lastly Deidara because that man was practically a bomb from all that clay he carries.

Those reasons could make them explode at any second! And I was not about to piss of anyone of them just so they could kill me.

Piss of Pein, you get a face full of Shinra Tensei or Banshō Ten'in.

Piss of Tobi, and you get annoyance head on.

Piss of Madara and you'll be seeing Jesus.

Piss of Itachi and you get Tsukuyomied into a coma.

Piss of Deidara and well...anything with him.

The possibilities were endless with these people. You see why I'm so against doing this Ouija board thing now. I'm running off of fear and that's not always something nice. Yes fear makes you more susceptible to being harmed, but it also makes you hypersensitive and aware of your surroundings. For example if you're afraid of skunks, your senses will be somewhat heightened and you'll be on the lookout for that animal. It's like sitting in the dark and hearing every little thing that's happening and jumping ten feet in the air as a response to any noises. So I guess you could say you gain some, you lose some from fear. I just wish that this damn Ouija board would just set itself on fire and save me the trouble of going to the fireplace and striking up a match.

It's kind of funny though that Sasori ended up being the one to jump start this entire thing. He just glared at us and demanded to begin what we did previously on the board, but his glare kind of came off as a lazy gaze, which sent me into a fit of silent giggles. I of course hid it by placing my hand over my mouth so he couldn't see me smiling, and Kimi just missed it completely (not surprised).

To begin Kimi set the mood with drawing the curtains tightly and lighting the room with candles. Now what happened after that came as a disappointment to Sasori, but a relief to both Kimi and I.

You see we began with the instructions and how to "play" the game.

"First we all must place our hands on the planchette and ask a question. I assume we should ask the same questions that we did before, for example what their name is, and then the piece will move of its own free will." Kimi said, placing the heart shaped piece, which I learned its name to be called a planchette, on the center of the board.

"How do I know you're not moving it?" Sasori asked, giving us an empty stare. I shuddered and placed my hands on the piece. "You'll just know." Kimi said.

Thus began our questions that went unanswered. I kid you not when I say we sat there for two hours asking questions after questions that went overlooked.

"Maybe we're asking the wrong questions." I said, even though I was silently praying that Sasori would just drop it.

"Fine then you ask a question! I doubt that you're going to get an answer." Kimi snarled, tossing the planchette unto my lap. I of course tossed it unto Sasori's lap and sat on the couch next to a fuming Kimi.

"Maybe today's not the right day. Since we did bring you here on Sunday...technically Monday, doesn't that mean we have to do it at the same exact time like before?" I shot daggers at Kimi's face hoping that she would get the memo and shut her trap. Didn't she learn the last time that giving information like that to Sasori will just make him force us to test out whatever we just said? If she hadn't spoken, we could have easily gotten away with everything and said, "Well since it didn't work I guess that means that you're stuck here, and there's no way back." That meant that we could've burned the accursed board and gone on with our lives with only ONE Akatsuki member. What if we tried it like how she said we should try it and people start popping out like tadpoles?

Ugh! At times like these I wished that our brains were on the same wavelength. I'd probably have more of a chance being on the same brainwave as a beaver.

This entire "test run" or whatever you want to call it failed miserably, and now my bank account has to suffer. Well good going Sasori. Maybe you should give yourself two pats on the back and a cookie for temporarily freezing the only source of income in this house. I couldn't count on Kimi to use her money because she still had her student loans to pay off from going to business school, and asking her to put us up for an unknown period of time would just be uncalled for. The reason why I said an unknown period of time is because Sasori might prevent me from going to work because of Kimi's diarrhea at the mouth. He might think that because there's still another shot, doing it every day until Sunday to prove that theory would benefit him best. Then he could easily bring another member every Sunday and ruin my life even further.

If that happened then I know for sure I wouldn't be going to work for a **very **long time.

"Well Sasori," I began while standing. "You've not only managed to screw up my only source of income, but you have successfully become the first puppet in puppet history to gain absolutely nothing. Now tell me. How do you feel right now?"

What surprised me though was his lack of response? Maybe he was immune to insults like this because Deidara was his partner. All Sasori did at that point was use Sunshin no Jutsu and disappear, which worked in out favor of course. He probably went to go and contemplate on why it didn't work.

When he disappeared, I turned to Kimi and dragged her into the corner of the basement where I hoped Sasori wouldn't hear.

"Ok. Hypothetically speaking, let's just say one does come every Sunday. Then that means that maybe after a couple of weeks we could predict the order in which they came, meaning that information on the member that came could be hidden before they even showed up. But that's only if they come every Sunday…I should probably start saying Monday because it technically happened then…but that's not the point. My point of this speech is that we need to start thinking about destroying all types of evidence that we know of the Akatsuki…and Naruto."

"How do you purpose we go about this? And you do realize that we already had this discussion and came to the conclusion of absolutely nothing."

I bowed my head at her bluntness. "Please don't remind me."

"Well I could keep the cover of the Naruto books but take the inside pages and rip them out cleanly of course so it doesn't look replaced. Then we could just insert some random manga pages like Rurouni Kenshin inside so we still have the Naruto cover but the inside of Rurouni Kenshin.

"You can't do that you idiot!" She yelled slapping me on the forehead."

"Owww! Why did you hit me?"

"Volume forty-one has all of their faces on it. And by that point they all know who Naruto is. You fool." She yelled and slapped me on the forehead again.

"Why do you always have to ruin my plans?" I whined. "Every time I come up with a half decent idea you just shut it down."

"Well I just see flaws in all of them."

"All right Miss Know-it-all. How about you come up with something then?"

"Alright then I will! Give me one day and I'll come up with a plan better than any of those stupid ones you've come up with so far."

"Yeah and if you don't?"

"Then if my favorite Akatsuki member comes out next, I'll declare my undying love for him and attempt to kiss him while trying to avoid getting killed."

"You do realize who you're favorite member is." She nodded and stuck her hand out for me to shake on it.

"Now you're positive you want to do this." I asked again. I truthfully didn't want her going through with this, but if she really wanted to, then let the Lord be with her as she thinks of a plan…and a good one at that.

Her head bobbed up and down and I quickly shook her hand and looped my pinky around hers. "There's no going back now."

"I know. But I know I'll be able to come up with a good plan."

"For your sake I hope so."

* * *

**Authors Note: For some strange reason I get the feeling I went off on MANY tangents. Not that they were completely irrelevant…just that there wasn't really much progress in this chapter. And sorry to disappoint, but no Akatsuki members showed up. Maybe the next time they Ouija it'll happen. So continue reading and don't be lazy and not review. The review box is SO convenient now. How could you not review if at the end of the chapter you see the thing sitting there, yet you click the x button in the right hand corner of your tab or window? -_-. Really though…**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, and give your honest hard criticism so I can fix what I'm doing wrong. I need some feedback here. **


End file.
